Like A Hedgehog!
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: This story contains all the hedgehog couples! This will include Yaoi and Hetero! These are little lemon one-shots about hedgehogs and their "rituals" Sonadow, Shadamy, Sonamy, Sonourge and many more!
1. Sonic x Shadow

**New story guys, as much it pains me to say, I have got a little writers block for my other story so far! I've managed to write chapter 13 yet here's a mean time story for you all! This will be a little series I think~ I want it to be based around REAL hedgehogs as well as our lovely couple, Sonadow! XD**

* * *

The channel buzzed in action with little hedgehog's on the screen first they're brown then you have a few white then if you were lucky enough you caught imaginable coloured ones! Sonic watched the channel with interest; he'd been fond of these actual animals. When he saw a black hedgehog with streaks of what seemed like red it had made Sonic laugh "What are you laughing at?" Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Shadow, who stared at him with no amusement "Nothing much, just this hedgehog looks like you" Shadow looked up at the screen and smirked slightly before looking at the blue hedgehog in front of him "That one looks like you" Sonic looked at the screen bemused, chuckling slightly "So it does!" they both sat together on the couch and watched interested in what was happening

"_This male hedgehog is trying to gather the female's attention by circling around her, although the female doesn't look interested,"  
_  
Sonic chuckled "The one that looks like you can't get the one that looks like me…That's sad Faker" the ebony one glared "Shut it, if you haven't noticed yours the female!" Sonic huffed and chuckled again "Still, you can't get my attention haha!" Shadow growled and stood up huffing leaving the room to go back to the kitchen

_"However, after some persistence the male finally wins over the female. Luckily no other male has come to take her interest,"_

Sonic watches and laughs as the ebony and crimson streaked mammal circles the female until the ebony one went around the back of the female she looked as if she twitched "Haha, Shadow! This is like what we'd do in this situation!" The elder peaked from the kitchen before walking into the living room looking at the screen with a slight blush, not even Sonic had actually realised.  
_  
"The male mounts her as she shows her submission by facing away from the male and her spines now relaxed as hedgehog's stomachs are very thin and could tear easily. Now all she has to do is allow him to mate her. The sounds could attract attention of another hedgehog in the vicinity however; this one goes without a hitch… After the male has finished he dismounts her and then both of the hedgehog's go their separate ways never to see each other as hedgehog males play no part in raising the children"  
_  
Sonic now realised what he'd pointed out to Shadow and blushed a deep red as he quickly looked down "So you want us to do that, huh? That's awfully sexual of you, Faker" Sonic blushed more at Shadow's chuckle and twitched "I-I didn't realise!" The elder hedgehog laughed again making the younger of the two blush more. "F-Fine b-be that way!" The azure hedgehog sighed and looked back at the screen with Shadow leaning behind him his breath close to Sonic's ear  
_  
"The two meet again, however, this is by pure chance. Although the female didn't become impregnated so the male decides to try again"_

Sonic gasped as he felt arms circle from behind him around his chest "W-what are you doing?!" Shadow purred and nipped at his ear "I'm becoming our species" That caused Sonic to blush more and shiver when a tongue traced his pointy ear "nnh…" Shadow's ear twitched at the moan and smirked "Ehh is someone enjoying themselves?" Sonic growled but gasped as Shadow's mouth went around the tip of his ear "S-Screw you" Shadow chuckled before whispering lustfully into his ear whilst licking its length "I plan to do that to you hedgehog" Sonic gasped as he was moved forward allowing Shadow to slide behind him, pushing the blue hedgehog's back into his chest "Don't raise your quills, Sonic, after all our stomachs cut easily~" the azure hedgehog shivered against him, as those hands that were previously on his chest were now sliding down his stomach to his crotch, in a slow teasing manner. "S-Shadow…"  
_  
"The female attempts to get away, however, the male has the upper hand"  
_  
The blue hedgehog gasped louder hearing the sentence on the TV and the feel of Shadow's gloved hand rubbing his crotch ever so slowly "Y-you, ah, tease!" Shadow smirked also hearing the previous statement from the TV as he rubbed a little faster "I have the upper hand at the moment hedgehog" Sonic nearly threw his head back, only Shadow was in the way. The ebony hedgehog licked at his neck slowly and nipped lightly making the blue hedgehog moan a little louder. "Hedgehog, you sound so cute~" Shadow smirked more, raising one of his hands to rub at Sonic's chest area and at his hidden nipples "Ah! Shadow!" the said hedgehog chuckled and rubbed harder at Sonic's crotch till his member appeared slowly but surely "Aren't you aroused?" Sonic huffed and struggled against the hedgehog behind him yet he had no such luck in getting away, only a shove. This left Sonic on all fours on the floor.  
_  
"The male manages to get the female back into the mating position, mounting her and making sure he can easily mate"  
_  
Shadow got behind Sonic, sitting on his knees his own erect member lined up with the azure hedgehog's tail hole "Isn't it a shame that you're not a female, otherwise this programme would be copied perfectly…" Sonic glared at the ground before moving back slightly to sit up yet he was greeted with Shadow's member being pushed inside of him already "Damn, aren't you eager?" Sonic moaned lightly and shook "I-idiot!" Shadow smirked and pushed the azure hedgehog back to the original position, quickly thrusting the rest of his length into him "A-AH!" The blue hedgehog shivered and moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure "I-Idiot! T-That hurt!"  
_  
"The male then begins to successfully mate with her, making sure that their sounds do not attract any unwanted attention"  
_  
Shadow pushed his entire length in and out, the pace was even just for the time being. The azure hedgehog shivered gripping onto the carpet harder "a-ah" Sonic glared at the floor as if it was the entire floor's fault he was being mounted. "Sonic, you are very tight~" The blue hedgehog noticed that for once Shadow spoke his name, and it bewildered him for a moment as Shadow's thrusts got harder and faster one thrust at a time "Ah! S-Shadow" The ebony hedgehog's ears twitched as his name was called by the hedgehog underneath him, yet his pleasure blinded him momentarily. "Yes, ahh~" Shadow smirked as he quickly slammed inside of the hedgehog whilst nipping at the blue one's ears "Ahh, y-you a-asshole!" The ebony one smirked whilst nipping and sucking at his ears "S-Stop it, ahh" Sonic felt his climax coming all too soon, the poor hedgehog hadn't planned on Shadow being so good at this. "Are you close yet, Sonic?" the blue hedgehog moaned loud as Shadow bit into his blue ear "Y-yes! S-so close! Ahh~" Shadow smirked once more before slamming straight into the bundle of nerves that he knew would send Sonic wild "AHHH!" he screamed as he came over the, ironically, white rug. Shadow felt his cock being squeezed way too tightly causing him to release moments after Sonic's own release. "Sonic…" the azure hedgehog flopped down onto the carpet as Shadow did the same lying on top of the hedgehog he'd just 'mated'

_"Hopefully this time, the male managed to impregnate the female hedgehog"_

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it! :D  
Shadow: I hate you so much…  
O.O that's hurtful Shadow…Since I love you so much!  
Sonic: *Glares* I couldn't agree more with you Shadow…**

**R&R to stop Sonic and Shadow from killing me! EEK! Shadow, put down the hammer! BYE! *Dashes away XD***


	2. Author's Note, IMPORTANT

Hello once again, readers! I should warn you about this story…

_It might get __**deleted**__._

Apparently it holds MA content which isn't allowed on here…So I have a feeling this story may be deleted… HOWEVER! I will post it somewhere else! On my profile is a link to Inkbunny, please go to that profile for the rest of Hedgehogs… I shall post here, until it's deleted!

Thank you very much,

~XamutoforeverX


	3. Sonic x Scourge

**Well this is the moment you've all been waiting for I guess! It's the second one-shot of Hedgehogs! :D This chapter is Sonourge! I chose this one because a certain friend of mine was yapping about her love the other day! Well enjoy everyone!**

The TV came to life when the two males sat on the couch together, blue snuggled into green for extra warmth. That was the trouble in Moebuis; it was a little cold… "Heh, never thought you snuggle to me, Blue" the blue hedgehog looked up at his lover with a small scowl, that was a sign that he wasn't a happy hedgehog "Well if somebody hadn't insisted on having sex in the lake, I wouldn't be" A chuckle sounded from fawn lips as razor sharp teeth showed as the males' aqua orbs stared into his lovers emerald ones "It wasn't all my fault, Blue" The hedgehog huffed looking away and set his attention on the screen.

"_The alpha male is looking for a mate" _

The hedgehog looked towards the screen his aqua eyes showing amusement "Didn't think a programme based on sex and mating would come on" the blue hedgehog glared and shushed him before turning his attention back to the screen "How funny, Sonic" the hedgehog watched as the voice continued to explain,

"_The alpha found a female that he likes and is going to proceed to mate with her" _

Scourge smirked looking at the screen pulling Sonic closer to him "Look. The alpha male is green and the female he is after is blue, remind you of anyone, babe" Sonic blushed being close to Scourge like this but pushed it away and rested his head onto the others shoulder "Yeah, us… It's funny and cute"

"_The female notices the male and lets him circle around her. This is what all males do when winning over a female. The attempts of the alpha have succeeded and she is preparing herself for the alpha to mate."_

Sonic chuckled at the sight of the green hedgehog circling the poor blue one. "Reminds me of you 'persuading' me to have sex with you in the lake…" Scourge just smirked pushing Sonic's head closer to his shoulder so that he could nip at the top of his ears "Hmm, maybe we should have a little role-play session, Blue" Scourge licked Sonic's ear from bottom to top, silently persuading him to let the green hedgehog have his way. "S-Scourge…w-we just-!" the green hedgehog sucked on the top of Sonic's ear making him gasp in pleasure before shivering at the feeling "Oh… Scourge~" the green hedgehog smirked in victory before getting close to Sonic's face staring directly into Sonic's emerald eyes "Whatcha' say Blue?" Sonic just blushed at Scourge being so close to his own face, as a reply he smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"_The male now has her in the position to mate with her. The alpha differs from other male hedgehogs because once he has found the right female he will hold onto her until the end of his reign" _

Sonic moaned as he was moved onto Scourge's lap, the green hedgehog was crafty and as Sonic was busying kissing him beforehand, Scourge managed to get both their erections out and visible. "Didn't think you'd be this excited, babe" Sonic just blushed leaning down to kiss Scourge again. Scourge made sure to distract him fully as his eyes wandered to the screen seeing that the hedgehog was about to mate with the female.

"_The male gets ready to mate with her, ensuring that her spikes are down so his stomach doesn't get hurt"_

Scourge waited, still locked in the kiss with Sonic, for the hedgehog on the screen to penetrate the other. When it happened Scourge did the same, slowly pushing his whole length into Sonic to tease and satisfy himself. Sonic pulled back from the kiss to gasp loud as his lover's member was slid into his warm entrance "S-Scourge!" the green hedgehog licked his lips in satisfaction before pulling Sonic's hips up high and slamming them right back down onto his pole. "That's it babe, nice and fast just the way Scourge likes it~" Sonic mewled and moaned at the treatment Scourge gave him, this had been one of many times that the two had managed to have sex on the couch, yet to Sonic this felt different. "Scourge, more!" Scourge smirks whilst pushing Sonic down onto the couch slamming deep within him again, making sure that he could still see the screen as he pleasured Sonic.

"_The male successfully mates with her, ensuring that his sperm is safely inside her womb so that the female can bear his children"_

Scourge couldn't help the smirk that escaped as he slammed deep into Sonic as if he were ready to come there and then. It was a tease to Sonic who knew his climax was coming. "Scourge, I-I'm so close!" Sonic moaned louder and shivered at the feeling of Scourge's member throbbing inside of him, "God, Blue, you're still so tight! How many times do I have to fuck you?" The blue hedgehog arched his back feeling the sensation bubbling around his stomach. "My cock should've stretched you by now, god, am I not big enough Sonic?" the azure hedgehog arched at the dirty talk before moaning even louder, his climax closer "I-I'm going to cum!" Scourge smirked slamming deep within the hedgehog reaching his sweet spot which sent Sonic over the edge "SCOURGE!" With that scream of pleasure out in the air, Sonic came over their chests before panting heavily. Scourge felt his own climax coming and proceeded to slam hard to finish him off. It didn't take long as a few minutes after Scourge moaned out Sonic's name before climaxing deep within Sonic's tail-hole "Hmm, babe, we should do this more often~" Sonic glared at Scourge sitting up to smack him lightly on his chest, Scourge pretended to be hurt "You ass! Don't just go tempting me; I'm going to be sore for ages now!" Scourge just smirked and licked his lips before kissing Sonic's lips once more, that made the hedgehog forgot why he was angry "Come on, babe, you loved it"

"_The alpha male just found his mate"_

**Another chapter done, my friends!**

**Shadow: Y-You paired Sonniku with him! *points to Scourge*  
Sonic and Me: o/o Sorry Shady…  
Scourge: Whatever, he was a good fuck… *Smirks towards Sonic***

**Can we please just move on with life? **

**R&R My friends! Suggest what you want next!**


	4. Sonic x Amy

**_I'm so sorry! This story hasn't been progressing at all, well I will update all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story; your wait is now over;_**

**_This chapter: Sonamy!_**

* * *

Sonic yawned sitting on the pink couch watching the TV, his attention wasn't really on the TV more or less he was thinking of something different. Amy moved in with him a few months ago, most people were really surprised at his but the rest didn't care. "Hey Sonic, I'm back!" he looked up seeing his girlfriend walk through the door; "Well hey" she smiled softly sitting next to him, leaning into her blue hedgehog lover. Amy hummed slightly looking at the TV and blushed slightly "You a-are watching this?" Sonic, majorly confused at what she was implying, just nodded not noticing what was on the TV well until Amy's blush increased "Y-you are trying to hint something?" when he looked he felt the world around him stop as on the screen was a documentary about mating patterns "A-ah! N-no, I didn't mean too! I-I wasn't really watching this!" Amy blushed more looking away, "if you want to do this kind of thing all you had to was ask…" Sonic's face dropped as he heard Amy speak, he knew she wasn't really that keen on the idea, "Amy…I don't mind waiting for you…" the pink hedgehog shook her head and sighed standing up for Sonic to see her slowly strip of the tantalizingly short red dress.

_"In this episode we will be finding out about hedgehogs, it's known to be a little strange within pairs as usually the male will leave after impregnating the female. Yet in some rare cases the male stays with her to mate again"_

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of his pure rose revealing her voluptuous body for him, he didn't want to take her virginity whilst she was nervous and possibly unwilling to have sex with him! The pink and peach body shook under Sonic's emerald stare, the jade coloured eyes looked down at him waiting for approval "D-do you like what you see Sonic?" to say he didn't would mean he'd be lying to her, he enjoyed the sight a lot and it made him feel slightly aroused yet not enough to make his member appear from his sheath as of yet. Amy took the silence as a bad sign about to walk off when Sonic's gloved hands touched the skin of her belly; "You're beautiful"

_"It appears that the male found a female of interest, the female already seems to be drawn in by the looks of the hedgehog alone. This is very unusual in hedgehog mating; yet no unheard of"_

Amy gasped lightly as Sonic's soft lips touched her fingers trailing up her arm until reaching the part where fur turned to skin, then trailing back down to wear her most precious jewel was. "Are you sure about this Ames?" she just nodded allowing her lover to help himself by sitting on the little buffet that was beside her previously "Please, be gentle with me"

_"Sometimes the male can leave the female with heat, yet this happens when the pair have mated before; here we see that the hedgehogs are preparing for this mating session"_

Amy's sweet sounds echoed through the small house they shared, as Sonic licked and sucked in the most erotic ways, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sonic the Hedgehog was about to take Amy Rose's virginity… God, he hoped Shadow wouldn't mind about that! Those thoughts were overtaken by the sweet taste of Amy's cum on his tongue as he quickly drank the fluids noticing his own fluids leaking slowly down his member. Knowing what would hurt her the most he slowly pushed his fingers inside whilst she was still wet, making her flinch yet moan as he distracted her with soft kisses on the neck and shoulders moving up to kiss her lips and taste the essence of a rose.

"_The male is finally ready to mount the female and make them mates and potential parents"_

He knew Amy was in pain, purely by the way she bit on her lips and clawed at the fabric on the buffet she was sat on. "Amy…I'm sorry" said hedgehog smiled at him and shook her head with a flutter of pink quills "Sonic, its fine…every girls first time hurts…" Amy knew this from Rouge, who'd told her a few months ago when Amy had mentioned her first sexual dream about her hero. Soon enough the pain was disappearing and she nodded and for once in Sonic's lifetime; he took it slow and steady.

"_The sounds of the mating process can attracts others attentions yet this one goes with any interruptions"_

Sonic groaned as he thrusted in once again making her gasp and moan loud; "S-Sonic!" the sound of her sweet voice egged him to go on and continue to please her, the thrusts became faster and harder before it turned into Sonic slamming his entire length inside of her. Amy didn't show or express any pain yet she showed herself in pure bliss and complete adoration of Sonic. Not much had changed in their short relationship yet with this Amy and Sonic were bound to be a little more open with each other. "S-Sonic, I-I feel weird!" he grinned slightly knowing exactly what was going to happen yet she was naïve and cute so he licked her cheek and purred out in the most seductive voice he could muster "You're about to cum, harder then you ever have before~"

_"The male finally finishes after what seems a long time and the pair are ready to sleep for the night in the safety of a nest"_

Amy cried out his name in pure orgasmic pleasure as she came hard and fast on his length, squeezing him tight as her jewel constricted the area he was buried in. "D-Damn~" Sonic knew he couldn't last much longer, and he really didn't want to risk impregnating Amy; that'd really miff Shadow off! "A-Amy I-I'm going to cum" the pink hedgehog panted and mewled lowly, holding on for the rest of the ride "Do it inside me…~"  
"B-but what about-!" she shut him with a kiss and pushed against him humming as he groaned pulling back as he panted holding back for the last few seconds "I'm on birth control; Sonic…" without any more hesitation he quickly released his load inside of her making Amy shiver and moan at the feeling before caving in with the fatigue they now both shared.

"_Looks like the male has now found his mate and parental partner"_

* * *

_**Finally done another chapter! I'll soon have the next chapter of YRISYL done soon (hopefully) I really find every review to be lovely; my Inkbunny account has changed; unfortunately**_

_**Search for; xXMephilesXx or something similar**_

_**Thanks for the support!**_

_**Peace out!  
~XamutoforeverX**_


End file.
